


A Halloween Compromise

by AgentStovring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, sterekhalloween3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStovring/pseuds/AgentStovring
Summary: There are two kinds of people; those who like Halloween, and those who are wrong. Derek is wrong. But perhaps he can still find a way to contribute to Stiles' favorite holiday.





	A Halloween Compromise

Derek Hale was not a costume person. _Quelle surprise!_  
Stiles knew he should have seen this coming, but he was still a little disappointed. Halloween was his favorite holiday to celebrate, and he'd never had a boyfriend to celebrate it with; maybe that shouldn't matter, but it did. Of course it was still going to be a great time, dressing up with his friends and going to Lydia's house for the party; but it would have been even more fun if Derek could just stop being so uptight.  
  


"This is my Valentine's Day."  
  


Stiles crossed his arms, making his face as sincere as he could. Maybe, just maybe, Derek would buy this. But Derek just rolled his eyes and made an exasperated noise.  
  


"This is _not_ your Valentine's Day; don't try to guilt me into doing this by pretending it's a failure of romance if I don't dress up."  
  


"Aren't relationships all about compromise?"  
  


"Sure, let me know if you're ever willing to compromise on something."  
  


"But Derek," Stiles protested, trying not to sound too pathetic. "this party is costume only, so if you don't at least put on something half-assed, you can't go!"  
  


"I wasn't going to stay long anyway, you know I'm not a party person."  
  


Stiles huffed, knowing he'd lost. As much as he wanted to have a fun night with Derek, he didn't want to have to force him into it. He wouldn't have a good time if he could tell Derek was miserable anyway. It was probably better to leave his boyfriend at home, where he would undoubtedly spend his evening handing out copious amounts of candy to trick-or-treaters.  
At least Stiles would have Scott to party with, if Scott could tear himself away from Kira's side.  
  


The friend group, minus Derek, had been planning their costumes for a while now, a Star Wars group costume; and everyone had spent far too many hours sewing, gluing, painting, and putting together their outfits.  
Throughout this process, Stiles had tried to convince Derek to participate without success; and now, the night before Halloween, he was giving up.  
  


"Fine. Don't put on a costume. Don't come to the party if you don't want to."  
  


"Thank you. I love you?" Derek said, questioningly, as if he wasn't sure he'd get a similar response back. Stiles rolled his eyes, leaning in for a kiss.  
  


"Yeah yeah, I love you too."  
  


-  
  


Lydia's house was the perfect place for a party of any kind, because of the size of the property; but it was especially suitable for a Halloween party, since everyone on her street took great pride in decorating for the holiday. Which obviously meant that the Martin household followed suit; and apparently Lydia's mom got slightly competitive.  
  


The costumed group - Stiles, Scott, Kira, Allison, Boyd, Erica and Isaac - made their way through the neighborhood much slower than they normally would, so they wouldn't miss out on any details of the decorated houses. Most impressive was, of course, their final destination. The Martin house had creepy silhouettes in its windows, tombstones littering the front lawn, glowing ghosts hanging from trees, and even a zombie making its way out of the ground.  
The best part was a hidden smoke machine creating a thick, knee-high fog that made it easier to suspend one's disbelief, even when looking at the decorations up close.  
  


Lydia's mom opened the front door dressed as June Cleaver, and rushed out to meet them before they reached the porch. Lydia was right behind her, wearing her immaculate General Hux costume, the only detail differing from the real thing being her long hair gathered in a low bun.  
  


"Mom suggested we take group pictures right away, while everyone still has their hair in place and knows where all their costume parts are."  
  


They got close together, arms around each other, using the decorated garden as a backdrop, and Lydia's mom snapped a few photos of them all together and then in smaller groups, posing in different ways and making faces.  
  


Once they were done, Lydia's mom told them all to have fun and be safe, before leaving them to their own devices. She was headed to a neighbor's house, where every adult on the street (whose children were too old for trick-or-treating) gathered to drink wine and ride out the night's shenanigans.  
  


The costumed group split a stack of pizzas for dinner, then helped Lydia set out snacks and drinks for the guests who would soon be arriving. Helping out took longer than strictly necessary since Kira and Stiles got a little too into character and decided to have a lightsaber fight; but Lydia was able to break it up by putting Stiles in front of the microwave to supervise popcorn popping.  
  


Before long, the house was full of happy guests, in costumes ranging from funny to terrifying, and the Monster Mash was playing throughout the house. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, and Lydia eventually stopped worrying about the party being a success and joined in the fun.  
  


The only person who didn't seem to give himself over to the celebrations was Stiles, still kind of bummed that Derek had decided to stay home. If he was honest with himself, he felt guilty for being disappointed; after all, he was surrounded by happy people celebrating his favorite holiday; most of them were even wearing costumes that took real effort. What more could he ask for? Grabbing a drink, he mustered up all his enthusiasm and joined his friends on the makeshift dance floor where two girls in identical Harley Quinn costumes were teaching people the Time Warp dance.  
  


Many hours later, the party had started winding down. The drunkest people had gone home, except for Allison who had been tucked into Lydia's bed. Her Leia hair buns had mostly come undone,  and Kira and Lydia had gotten her out of her costume and into a big t-shirt before letting her sleep. Boyd, Erica and Isaac were awake, and Boyd nearly sober, but they were more or less dog-piled onto one of the couches in the living room.  
  


More guests left, complimenting Lydia on another great party as they headed out. The hostess herself seemed exhausted but pleased when only her closest friends were left in the house; and she dropped down into a big chair and let herself unwind by checking her Instagram feed.  
  


Stiles was looking over her shoulder as she showed everyone the photos Danny had posted from the "It's a Gay Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" party at Jungle. But then something moved in his peripheral vision and he looked to the doorway where someone had just appeared.  
Derek, dressed as Han Solo.  
  


"I let myself in. Is the party over?"  
  


\--  
  
  


For someone who could easily pick up Stiles and put him on a high shelf if he wanted to, Derek was always good-natured about being manhandled. He went willingly as Stiles maneuvered him into the Martin house's guest bedroom and shoved him up against the closed door, delivering a enthusiastic kiss.  
  


Derek's Han Solo costume had been hastily thrown together from clothes he already owned, but Stiles didn't care; that fact that his boyfriend had shown up, even at the last minute, was a sweet gesture no matter what.  
  


"You look amazing," Stiles mumbled against Derek's mouth. "You're really pulling off that vest."  
  


"How about we go home and you can pull it off there?"  
  


"Not a chance, we're doing this right now. Don't even take your pants all the way off; just make this happen. Are you gonna be in character for this? Are you gonna shoot first?"  
  


Derek pulled away, holding Stiles' arms in place to halt his attempts at undressing them both, and gave him his most I'm-not-fucking-around look.  
  


"We are not about to have sex. For starters, I didn't bring lube."  
  


"Wh-- how could you not bring lube?! Never mind, use spit, I don't care; they do that in porn all the time."  
  


"That is _not_ how that works and you know it; and even if it did, you'd be so sore."  
  


"I don't care, just.. do me."  
  


"Stiles."  
  


Stiles gave a world-weary sigh and stopped struggling against Derek's restraining hands.  
  


"Okay, fine, no sex till we get home. Why'd you even let me drag you in here if you'd already decided we weren't gonna fuck?"  
  


"I was thinking I would blow you."  
  


Stiles blinked a few times.  
  


"Oh. Well, okay then."  
  


-  
  
  


After talking Lydia into leaving the clean-up till the next day, the friends had all settled down in front of the TV, absentmindedly watching the 1985 movie Teen Wolf, starring Michael J. Fox.   
Erica yawned, burrowing further into Boyd's arm. She scrunched up her nose.  
  


"You ever notice how casually they used the word 'faggot' in older movies?"  
  


"Do not get Stiles talking about that," Kira warned. "He will deliver an epic monologue about ethical film making, and you'll never enjoy another classic again."  
  


Scott frowned, glancing around the room, then at the clock on the wall.  
  


"He and Derek have been gone awhile; it shouldn't take him that long to show him around."  
  


The rest of the group slowly turned their attentions to Scott, giving him their most incredulous expressions. He shuffled awkwardly in his seat.  
  


"What?"

  
  
-  
  
  


"Fuuuck, yes, that feels so good.."  
  


Stiles' attempted whispers were louder than Derek was comfortable with in their current setting, but he wasn't in a position to cover Stiles' mouth as he usually would when they were messing around in public. Right now he was on his knees, putting his 'stupid mouth' to its 'best use'. Stiles' words, not his.  
  


Stiles' breathing pattern was all over the place and his heartbeat was rising; he had one hand buried in Derek's hair and the other holding his own shirt up and out of the way. He was trying to watch Derek, but his eyes kept slipping shut in pleasure.  
  


"Oh my god, please don't ever stop.."  
  


Just to be a jerk, Derek did stop sucking him off, letting his hand take over for a moment as he spoke, half joking half serious.  
  


"Not only am I not going to blow you forever, we're gonna have to get this done quickly; because we're being terrible party quests right now, and I was late to begin with."  
  


"Well, I know you won't stop until you get me off, so I guess I'll just hold off from coming until the end of time and we'll be here for eternity."  
  


Derek rolled his eyes as he desperately tried not to smile. He did love a challenge. Sucking Stiles' cock back into his mouth, he took him deeper than before; and rather than holding Stiles' hips back from thrusting, he allowed the thrusts to bring Stiles' cock all the way back into his throat.  
  


Above him, Stiles gasped at the sensation, Derek's throat muscles working the sensitive head.  
Derek reached up to take hold of Stiles' balls, gently rolling them in his hand, delighting in the younger man's increased moans and his fingers tightening in Derek's hair.  
  


For his final trick he shoved Stiles' hips back against the wall, holding him in place, slipping his mouth back down over the shaft until his nose was pressed against Stiles' clenched abdomen. Stiles' cock filled his throat and he willed himself not to panic and held still even as his breathing was obstructed, letting his throat muscles do all the work.  
  


Stiles made a strangled noise, nearly doubling over, and his hips only managed a few twitchy attempts at thrusting before he shot his load down Derek's throat, groaning deeply. Derek held his position until Stiles' groans started hinting at pain, then drew back with a small cough. His eyes were watering slightly as he looked up at Stiles who barely remained standing on shaky legs.  
  


"Okay, you changed my mind; a second longer might have killed me."  
  


"I'm so glad we could reach an understanding."  
  


Stiles pulled his pants back up and made his outfit look somewhat presentable. He then held out his hand and helped Derek off the floor, pulling him in for a kiss. His next thought was to return the favor, but when he reached for Derek's belt , Derek stopped him, shaking his head.  
  


"Not yet."  
  


"What do you mean, 'not yet?' Are you gonna walk around with a hard-on for the rest of the night?"  
  


He tapped the front of Derek's pants where the outline of his erection was clearly visible and was pleased with himself when Derek grimaced ever so slightly, seizing his wrist.  
  


"We're gonna go say goodbye to our friends; I'm gonna apologize for barely showing up; you're gonna tell Lydia what a great party it was. Then we'll get in the car and drive home, and I'll bend you over the back of the couch."  
  


"Mmh, except I'm gonna need like, a week and a half to recuperate after what you just did to me."  
  


"I don't need you hard. I'll just use your body."  
  


Stiles whimpered slightly as his cock gave the faintest twitch in response. They shared another kiss, one that held a slight threat that Derek wasn't kidding about his plans for the rest of the night; and they made their way back to the others.  
  


Everyone was fast asleep; except for Lydia who was loading the dishwasher, despite her earlier resolution to leave the mess be. Derek gave her a small wave, which she returned, before he left the house. Stiles said a proper goodbye, hugging her, promising to come back the next day to help with clean-up.  
  


In the car going home, Stiles thought of how the streets would soon be covered in Christmas lights and fake snow; and he savored the beautiful sight of the elaborate Halloween decorations one last time. Including one scraggly looking werewolf decoration peeking up behind a white picket fence. He turned his head to look at his own wolf and smiled.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, here is what I imagined for everyone's costumes:  
> Stiles: Luke Skywalker  
> Derek: Han Solo  
> Scott: Poe Dameron  
> Kira: Rey  
> Boyd: Finn  
> Erica: Captain Phasma  
> Isaac: Kylo Ren  
> Lydia: General Hux  
> Allison: Princess Leia


End file.
